EL NUEVO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION
by grim reaper125
Summary: Traición una forma de ser de los humanos que pasaria cuando Naruto fue presa de ello alcanzo algo que ningun humano a podido ser un Dios Godlike-Naruto Rinnegan-Juubingan Sub-elentos Kenkekei gekai Harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto traicionado y ejecutado después de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea por todos los que consideraba sus seres queridos y amigos, con la ayuda de los dioses fue enviado a otra dimensión a entrenar ahí conoce a Goku y Lord Bills donde es entrenado para ser el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

[Capitulo 1]

En un lugar en el espacio vemos un pequeño planeta donde la naturaleza era en gran proporción, todo tranquilidad.

_BOOM.

_BOOM.

_BOOM.

_BOOM.

_BOOM.

Grandes explosiones se escucharon por todos lados en el interior se encontraba una roca flotando en el cual se encontraba un joven que por su apariencia se podría decir que tiene unos 18 años, tiene sus cabellos rojos como la sangre.

**_DESPIERTE NARUTO-SAMA **le grito una voz femenina **ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE **le repitió.

El joven ahora llamado Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos, mientras se los restregaba sus orejas se movían enojadas mientras sus colas parecían tener vida propia.

AHHHH bostezo que pasa Maya-chan (Oc) no vez que es temprano y quiero dormir más antes de despertar completamente.

_Mou Naruto-sama si sigue durmiendo más bombas alarma seguirán explotan,,, no avanzo a terminar cuando una exploto cerca de él.

Ya, ya, tranquilízate mi ** Miyuki-hime** dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica por cierto donde está el Bills-sensei y Wiss-shishou que no los veo por aquí pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

_Otou-sama llevo a Bills-sama a otra dimensión para participar en los bufets intergalácticos gracias que ahora eres el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción, ellos pueden relajar más, ahora que vas hacer acerca de tu pasado le pregunto la peliblanca.

No lo sé después de ser traicionado por las personas que creí mis padres adoptivos, mis amigos, los dueños del Ichiraku solo fingían era por eso que después de comer ramen me sentía enfermo, mmmm cuanto tiempo llevo dormido Maya-chan después de todo el tiempo de esta dimensión en comparación de la otra pasa muy rápido para mi gusto.

_Son 300 años aquí que equivalen a 4 años en la dimensión shinobi, pero que va hacer para juzgar esa dimensión ya que los dioses le dieron su autorización para destruir Konoha por todos los crímenes desde la fundación de esa aldea y salvar a todos los que considere que pueden ser salvados, además de tener que llevar la paz a esa dimensión.

No me importa nadie de esa maldita aldea (excepto ella) dijo/pensó Naruto, solo tengo a una amiga que conocí cuando estaba en el orfanato y en la academia, pero los profesores la expulsaron por algo que no hizo solo por pasar las horas libres ella conmigo.

_Quien es Naruto-kun? Le pregunto Maya pero su voz sonaba con algo de celos….

Se llama Ami era una niña de cabello morado, ojos cafés, piel tersa y delicada muy linda, ella me ayudo a esconderme cuando los aldeanos me acorralaron en un callejón sin salida en el distrito de ventas, pasando un tiempo nos hicimos amigos, hasta por error le prometí que cuando fuera Hokage me iba a casar con ella hahaha.

**[Flashback]**

Aldea de Konoha (Naruto/Ami edad: 8 años)

Un rubio de ojos azules iba caminado tranquilo por la aldea cuando…

_NNNAAAARRRRUUU-TTTTAAANNN grito una voz de una niña de cabello morado después de saltar a su espalda.

Ami-chan que sucede que te pone tan feliz pregunto el rubio.

_mañana entramos a la academia y seremos los mejore shinobis que hayan existido no puedo esperar hasta que eso suceda.

Yo también Ami-chan cuando me gradué estaré a un paso de volverme Hokage y todo la gente me reconocerá como Uzumaki Naruto y no una paria de la aldea.

_Neh Naru-tan dijo Ami con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo cuando seas Hokage prométeme que seré tu esposa?

YOSH! Te lo prometo esa es la promesa de una vida Dettabayo dijo alegre el rubio.

**[Flashback fin]**

Haha, si incluso me partió el corazón verla llorando el día de "ejecución" con esa cara llena de dolor y desesperación [apretando los puños] juro que me las pagaran todos en esa aldea por hacer llorar a mi Ami-chan.

_Qué sucedió ese día Naru-kun ya que nunca supe como llegaste aquí? Pregunto Maya.

Bueno más o menos fue así…

**[Flashback]**

Un naruto de 13 años se encontraba herido después de su batalla en el Valle del Fin, traía consigo un chico de cabellos azabaches y en su espalda el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Vamos teme ya casi llegamos a todos les va a dar alegría verte de regreso Sakura-chan, Ino, y baa-chan.

Con esto de seguro me nombran chunnin y un paso de ser Hokage de seguro Ami-chan se alegrara de que eso suceda podrán ser novios como ambos buscaban y su actuación de querer a Sakura se acabaría.

En medio de la aldea se encontraban la Hokage, el consejo civil y shinobi junto con los aldeanos se encontraban esperando al "demonio" junto con el último leal varón Uchiha. Cuando vieron como lo venía trayendo Tsunade se acercó rápidamente hacia los dos jóvenes.

Yo! Baa-chan le traigo a Sasuke de vuelta dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que nunca se esperó…

_**QUE HAS HECHO DEMONIO DESPUÉS DE DEJARTE VIVIR EN MI ALDEA POR AÑOS ASÍ ME PAGAS! **Le grito Tsunade golpeándole y formando un cráter a 30 metros de ella.

_**ANBUS**! Grito llévenlo a la celda y ténganlo ahí hasta su juicio por traición e intento de asesinato a un camarada inicie.

Oh de eso se trata en realidad nunca me quisiste eres igual a todos los aldeanos **UNA PERRA TRAIDORA Y LAME SUELAS DEL UCHIHA! **Todo este tiempo solo fingías para que esta aldea tenga su arma, su perro guardián. Mientras poco a poco un chakra rojizo hacia su aparición dándole fuerza para pelear con los anbus pero tristemente no se dio cuenta de la persona que se había escabullido detrás de él. La persona que considero como un padre y un mentor lo había traicionado como todos en la aldea.

Gaki detente dijo el sannin dándole un golpe en el estómago, pero una de las colas lo evito moviéndose en 4 patas Naruto corrió hacia el sannin con un rasengan rojizo, por lo cual Jiraiya se sustituyó con un tronco para esquivar de eso hizo sellos de mano:

**Doton: Yomi Numa,** hizo que en el suelo apareciera un pantano de lodo con la intención de detener al mini Kyubi pero Naruto solo salto alto y con una de sus colas intento agarrarlo y partirlo lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una herida en su hombro.

**Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu, **se escuchó una voz detrás del suelo comenzó a salir una cúpula de madera con 4 pilares que absorbían el chakra del kyubi tratando de debilitarlo lo suficiente para poner un sello restrictor de chakra.

[5 horas después]

Ayy mi cabeza que me pasó se preguntó el rubio, escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose apareciendo un anbu con la máscara de tigre.

Vaya si es el demonio disfrutas de tus ultimas horas de vida eh monstruo hahaha, por fin el Yondaime será vengado cuando lo mataste y mi niña y mi esposa descansaran en paz cuando mueras.

Y..yo no h..e hecho nada, porque me hace esto dijo con lagrima en sus ojos, será que todo mundo me odia.

Pasaron las horas y todos los novatos vinieron a su celda y cada uno le fue atacando al rubio, Shikamaru utilizó su Kagame no jutsu para golpear su cuerpo, Shino uso sus Kikaichū para drenarle chakra, Sakura lo golpeo en el cuerpo y cabeza, Ino uso su Shinranshin no Jutsu para hacerle ver sus pesadillas, Hinata le dio golpes con el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō que lo mando hacia la pared dejando grietas en la misma, Kiba uso Gatsuga para noquearlo y Akamaru le orino encima, Chouji uso su extensión de cuerpo para golpearlo rompiéndole dos costillas, Sasuke solo miraba con una sonrisa como lo golpeaban mientras su sharingan cambiaba por el Mangekyō Sharingan dejándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Durante esa noche Naruto fue transportado a su Midscape para hablar con el zorro.

Midscape

_Drip

_Drip

_Drip

_Drip

Que paso donde estoy si más lo recuerdo estaba siendo atacado por esos traidores que llame amigos, **MALDICIÓN ME LAS** **PAGARAN** ¡Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, cuando comenzó escuchar llantos de alguien no muy lejos de allí.

_ Perdón

_ Perdón

_ Perdón

_ Perdón

Decía la voz una y otra vez mientras lloraba de dolor por lo que veía.

Yo soy el monstro no él, por favor no lo golpeen más les suplico decía la misma voz.

Paren por favor mátenme a mí pero déjenlo libre.

_ Perdón

_ Perdón

_ Perdón

Hola! le saludo el rubio, quien eres y porque lloras has visto al Zorro que estaba aquí espero que no le haya pasado nada.

_ ¿Por qué? Le dijo

¿Por qué? Que? Le respondió el rubio.

_ Porque te preocupas por mí, yo fui quien destruyo tu vida, por error mate a tus padres, yo nunca quise esto por favor perdóname.

Mirándola bien Naruto vio a una chica de que lucía de 19 años, pelo rojo-anaranjado, ojos rojos rasgados, una cara hermosa de forma de corazón, cuerpo hermoso y caderas anchas, hermoso trasero redondo y pechos copa E que se veían que estaban medios expuestos desde su escote de su hermoso kimono negro con figuras de zorros en su alrededor.

Naruto supo desde ese momento quien era ella, él se acercó con su mano agarro su mentón y con la otra le movió su cabello mostrándole esos hermosos ojos llorosos que tenía y con voz suave le dijo..

Te perdono con una sonrisa.

_ Porque, si no eh sido yo la que ha causado que no tengas nada y todos te traicionen dijo en un susurro

Lo sé y destruiré esta aldea cuando llegue el momento no te preocupes.

Naruto-kun quieres ver a tus padres le pregunto inocentemente, ocultando una sonrisa siniestra.

Por supuesto que sí Kyu-chan que debo hacer para verlos dijo Naruto como mucha emoción.

_ Solo quita el sello con eso los veras y podré curarte mejor (tonto humano caíste en mi trampa hahaha) pensó la zorra.

Y así lo hizo cuando regreso a verla solo pudo ver con los ojos abiertos como ella le atravesaba con sus garras su estómago pero decidió curarlo y dejarle todo su youki para que no noten la diferencia, ya que ella lo recuperaría más tarde. Dejándole inconsciente decidió escapar.

Fuera del Mindscape

Mierda es la última vez que confío en alguien pensó tristemente y enojado, lo que nunca supo es que mientras eso sucedía su destino ya fue decidido puesto en marcha ya que su ejecución fue aprobada y su verdugo es nada más y nada menos que su antiguo rival Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade se dirigió a todos los civiles de la aldea desde la Torre Hokage.

**PUEBLO DE kONOHA! HOY TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS PARA TODOS USTEDES, EL DEMONIO QUE NOS ATORMENTABA, EL KYUBI QUE DAÑO NUESTRA PRECIOSA ALDEA: POR FIN HOY SERA EL DÍA QUE NOS DESHACEMOS DE EL,** gritos de todas partes no se hacían esperar de:

_Maten al demonio

_Venguen a Nuestro Yondaime

_Larga vida a la hokage

Mientras tanto Naruto ya no lo soportaba más así que solo les respondió

**JURO QUE ME VOY A VENGAR ESCUCHEN BIEN YO VOLVERÉ DE LA MUERTE Y DESEARAN NO HABERME TRAICIONADO A MI Y MI FAMILIA, NO LOS PERDONARE NUNCA CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO VOLVERÉ A JUZGARLOS COMO USTEDES LO HAN HECHO, SU VIDA SERA UN INFIERNO DE AHÍ YO VENDRÉ A DARLES EL GOLPE FINAL!.**

Calla demonio le grito Tsunade, de que familia hablas si solo eres un huérfano sin clan ni prestigio.

Hahahaha entonces mi querida madrina no se acuerda de nada eh! Lo sabía mis padres no debieron a ver sacrificado su vida por esta patética aldea y al imbécil pervertido que debió cuidarme por 13 años no lo hizo me pregunto qué diría mi padre de cómo me abandonaste para ir a escribir esa basura que llamas literatura.

Furiosos por eso Tsunade decidió continuar con su discurso sin importarle lo que le dijo rubio.

**AHORA SASUKE UCHIHA VEN Y CONVIERTE EN UN HEREO ELIMINANDO NUESTRA PESADILLA,** Sasuke se acercó al jinchuriki: viste dobe por eso nunca te debes de meter con la elite de la aldea haciendo uno sello de mano dando paso al sonido como de aves.

Chidori, y con su mano le atravesó su corazón haciéndole explotar, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa maniaca mientras lo mataba.

**(LO SIENTO AMI-HIME NO LOGRE CUMPLIR MI PROMESA TE DECEPCIONE ESPERO QUE ME PERDONES TE AMO Y NUNCA LO OLVIDES)** pensó el rubio mientras de su boca salía sangre. Sin saber de dónde a su mente se le apareció un sello que le serviría mucho.

**SI VOY A MORIR AL MENOS NO TE SALDRAS BENEFICIADO TEME **

A quete refieres dobe si ya tengo mi Mangekyō Sharingan y no te necesito más así que muere… no dijo más cuando comenzó a gritar del dolor. Ahhhhh que has hecho dobe porque mis ojos arden dijo mientras se lanzaban al suelo.

Oh que el gran Uchiha no soporta algo de dolor bien teme te lo diré, continuaras teniendo tu sharingan pero nunca podrás evolucionarlos como Itachi, ese sello que te puse solo puede ser desbloqueado por mí o algún maestro del sello nivel Uzumaki y no uno patético como Jiraiya del sannin buena suerte y los veré en el infierno junto con el Kyubi.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo con su cuerpo como usar su sangre para entrar al complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki, un aura dorada tomo el cuerpo y desapareció. Mientras tanto Ami lloraba en el departamento de Naruto.

_Naruto-kun (sob) (sob) perdóname por haberte fallado (sob) si no hubiera sido engañada con esa misión hubieras aun estado con vida (sob ) y hubiéramos escapado juntos.

[Con Naruto]

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE UCHIHA UZUMAKI**, dijo una voz con calma.

-sama? Pregunto el rubio.

**NO!** Soy el shinigami mi nombre es Kaguya Otsusuki y soy uno de tus ancestros junto con mis hijos y en una nube de humo apareció una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos blancos como la nieve, unos labios rojos y carnosos, un generoso busto de copa G, vestía con un kimono tipo hime y en la parte superior de su cabeza se encontraba unos cuernos que le hacían ver como una conejo.

Hermosa! Fue el único pensamiento del joven Uzumaki haciéndola sonrojar un poco después empezó hablar.

Naruto-kun al ver tu vida me di cuenta que no ha sido justa desde la muerte de tu madre y tu "padre" dijo con veneno en su voz, hasta la traición por parte de esa aldea, nos reunimos los dioses y nos dimos cuenta que las Naciones Elementales han sido corrompidas por personas que buscan solo poder y como resultado hemos decidido con la ayuda de Lord Bills que es el Dios de la Destrucción que tú serás su sucesor y nombrado El Nindaime Dios de la Destrucción e iras a entrenar con él y Wiss-sama.

Tienes alguna pregunta Naruto-kun pregunto amablemente la diosa.

Porque odias a mi padre que es lo que hizo si él fue un héroe?

Kaguya apretó sus puños y le dijo algo que haría a naruto odiar más y más Konoha y a su padre junto con los civiles y ambos consejos.

Naruto-kun la noche en la que naciste tu sabes que el kyubi ataco la aldea, pero sabes fue tu padre el que lo hizo en un principio Kushina lo amaba pero él a su espalda la traicionaba con otras mujeres, cuando Kushina supe que sería madre fue corriendo alegre hacia la torre Hokage para avisarle a su esposo ya que por fin su sueño se haría realidad de ser madre, pero cuando llego lo que vio la dejo helada y furiosa, pues Minato estaba con su secretaria haciendo el amor en su escritorio, ella se enfadó tanto que se fue a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki mientras su sharingan giraba con furia tomó todos los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha y los sello en ella.

Cuando por fin naciste Minato junto con otros anbus la encontraron teniéndote en sus brazos ellos te quitaron de ella y la golpearon, cuando estaba por estar inconsciente Minato sacó uno de sus kunais y lo clavo en ella, de ahí te llevo con él quemando su cuerpo en la casa que ella vivía contigo, pasando el tiempo el kyubi se reformo yendo a la aldea a destruirla. El resto ya lo sabes cómo paso le dijo, pero lo que Minato nunca supo es que todas las técnicas están dentro tuyo.

Los ojos de Naruto tenían lágrimas al escuchar la historia pero cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran sus azules sino unos rojos con 6 ondas y nueve tomoes en cada uno los cuales giraban con una furia.

**J..ju..bingan! **naruto-kun esos ojos que posees solo los tenía el Juubi eso quiere decir que no solos eres mi rencarnación y las de mis hijos, sino el nindaime Juubi y Dios de la Destrucción.

[Flasback fin]

Y eso es lo que paso y tú sabes el resto como mi entrenamiento en el arte del Dios Destructor como las Shinobis y por mi estatus como Juubi tengo más poder que las escorias de Konoha pagarán por lo que me hicieron a mí y mi madre Hahaha

**Continuara…..**

A/Nespero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza de no haber actualizado mis otras historias mi laptop me la entregaron hoy así que empecé de inmediato a escribir nuevamente lo siento

Paz Grimreaper125 U_U


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto traicionado y executado después de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea por todos los que consideraba sus seres queridos y amigos, descubriendo que sus padres están vivos y lo abandonaron, con la ayuda de los dioses fue enviado a otra dimensión a entrenar ahí conoce a Goku y Lord Bills donde es entrenado para ser el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

Eso es lo que paso y tú sabes el resto como mi entrenamiento en el arte del Dios Destructor como las Shinobis y por mi estatus como Juubi tengo más poder que las escorias de Konoha pagarán por lo que me hicieron a mí y mi madre Hahaha.

[Capitulo 2]

Han pasado 7 días desde que Naruto despertó de su siesta en estos momentos se encontraba entrenando ya que durante el tiempo que dormía sus habilidades se fueron deteriorando un poco, después de su encuentro con kaguya, Naruto comenzó a tener visiones de peleas, justsus que él no conocía, diferentes técnicas de kejutsu y taijutsu y como recrear técnicas perdidas de antes de la era de los shinobis. En ese momento se encontraba en la cámara de entrenamiento donde luchaba con clones de Minato, Hashirama, Madara, Hanzo, y Tobirama.

**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin, **grito el pelirrojo dando como resultado un crecimiento de árboles enormes con una flor la cual libera un polen venenoso para su enemigo.

El clon de Minato utilizo la distracción de los Kages para hacer su jutsu.

**Jikūkan: Rasenrengan, **el rubio se lanzó a su oponente pero no se pudo acercar ya que Naruto había usado el kawarami no jutsu para aparecer detrás de él.

**Shinra Tensei, **Minato salió disparado 9 metros atrás donde con una tele transportación Naruto estuvo al frente con dos Rasengas en cada mano.

junto con su hermano corrían juntos para atacar, C. Hashirama salto hacia arriba para distraerlo, mientras se dirige al frente con un puño hacia su rostro a lo lejos se ve a hanzo haciendo unos sellos de mano.

**Sarōbaku,** miles de sellos explosivos se dirigen hacia Naruto con la intención de atraparlo, al ver esa técnica Naruto hace sus sellos.

**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu**, del suelo surgió una cabeza de un ogro de madera cubriéndolo de las explosiones, al abrirse la cabeza naruto salto hacia y utilizando unos golpes de **Jūken,** con sus ojos transformados en Byakugan lo golpeó en sus brazos dejándoles inútiles, Nindaime hizo unos sellos de manos.

**Suiton: Suishōha, ** alrededor del clon agua comienza a girar para luego extenderse como una ola gigante que se dirige hacia el pelirrojo.

**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū, **utilizando su elemento cristal Naruto crea 7 dragones de cristal para poder escapar y atacar por el aire detrás del clon. Esquivándolo con agilidad Tobirama se movió con su** Hairaishin, **hacia atrás en busca de su hermano Hashirama. Naruto cansado ya de tanta pelea comenzó con una secuencia de sellos a alta velocidad cuando la termino.

**Futton: Kanen Kiri,** soplando una neblina negra Naruto la dirigió hacia los 3 clones que habían sido derrotados por la explosión que había creado con su justsu.

Vaya Naruto-sama se lo ve listo y cuando planea regresar a esa aldea a destruirla.

Ya mismo Hime, ya mismo pero necesitaremos ayuda y llevaremos paz a ese mundo y si no hay salvación lo destruiré como lo ofrecí, además quiero ir a Uzusho a buscar los pergaminos de mi clan no hay duda que en Konoha pueden haber ratas que quieran para su beneficio.

[Konoha]

Han pasado 4 años desde el asesinato del "demonio "a manos de su Uchiha-sama, pero nadie conto con lo que les pasaría. Primero Sasuke no pudo avanzar con el sharingan por el sello.

Segundo cada una de las alianzas que Konoha tenía gracias a Naruto al enterarse del suceso comenzó a romper sus tratados con dicha aldea. El Kazekage que ese momento era Gaara viajo a Konoha y rompieron relaciones con la Hokage llamándola una perra traidora.

Koyuki Kazahana llego dos semanas después junto con 500 samurais, amenazando que si se encontraba con algún ninja de Konoha iban a morir al acto, después agarro uno de las libretas de la nueva película de Icha-Icha y lo rompió dejándola tirado con una furia regreso a su país.

Unas semanas más tarde recibió una carta de Tazuna diciéndole que konoha no puede pasar a su territorio y que la alianza queda terminada.

Jiraiya intentó quitar el sello de Sauke solo digamos que casi lo acusan de intento de asesinato al Uchiha, kakashi cada día se frustraba al ver como su gran estudiante era una vez más avergonzado por Naruto y no podía hacer nada.

Tsunade se acordó que dijo que solo un Uzumaki nivel maestro podría quitárselo o alguien con ese nivel entonces recordó que deben haber pergaminos del clan Uzumaki en la ruinas de su aldea sin ningún apuro llamo a uno de sus anbus.

Anbu dijo Tsunade, en ese instante un anbu con la máscara de gato apareció y se inclinó ante la hokage.

Hokage-sama en que le puedo servir le dijo con una voz femenina.

Neko busca al Equipo 7, 8 y a la mocosa de Ami que les tengo una misión.

(7 minutos después)

El primero en aparecer fue el equipo Kakashi: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, y el nuevo integrante del equipo un chico con el nombre de Sai que era uno de los drones de Danzo en NE. Su alumna Sakura demostró ser un fracaso en enseñarle, ya que creyó que sería una buena estudiante para pasar su legado ya que Shizune le renunció como maestra después de la muerte de Naruto al descubrir la verdad del motivo.

Sakura solo buscaba aprender para así poder sanar a su Sasuke-kun pero cuando Tsunade le dijo como la entrenaría solamente se quejó y solo aprendió lo básico no al nivel de Shizune. Ahora viste con una banda roja en su cabeza, su pelo corto exponiendo su gran frente, sus ojos jades, una blusa rosa con pétalos de cerezo y unos shorts negros con botas de tacón.

Sasuke creció más ahora lleva una espada consigo, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, una cuerda morada como cierto Pedófilo en Oto, su pelo sigue con la forma de culo de pato, y su típica mirada que dice "soy mejor que tú" mientras detrás de ellos venia su ciclope sensei con su clásico libro de pastas naranjas.

Equipo 7 listo para la misión Hokage-sama dijo el ciclope pervertido.

Cuando Tsunade iba a hablar la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos rojos como un sharingan los cuales tienen un ligero toque de maquillaje morado, usa un vestido rojo con vendas blancas ocultando sus pechos copa C- C, ella es Yuhi Kurenai una de las 4 reinas de hielo junto con ella ingreso 3 chicos más una era Hinata Hyuga la cual después de alzar su acto de la niña tímida que tenía un enamoramiento del Uzumaki por órdenes del Sandaime, se volvió fría e igual que Sasuke nadie era digno de su belleza, el otro es un chico de apariencia salvaje acompañado de un perro blanco gigante.

El ultimo un chico con un abrigo verde con unas gafas en su rostro, miembro del clan Aburame su nombre es Aburame Shino.

Pasado unos 10 minutos apareció la última persona que faltaba era una chica de cabello morado que la tenía en una cola, su vestimenta incluye una gabardina negra, una espada roja con filos negros, una camiseta blanca que muestra su escote la cual tenía un busto de copa E, una hermosura con solo verla su rango era de chunnin pero por su forma de actuar se notaba que al menos era anbu o sannin bajo, ella tenía muchos pretendientes incluyendo al arrogante del Uchiha el cual trataba de cortejarla para la envidia de cierta peli-rosa.

La hokage al mirarla enseguida su expresión cambio a una de odio ya que ella estaba a la par con Tsunade en ninjutsu médico y fuerza cosa que no le agradaba a la sannin. Sasuke cambio a una mirada pervertida eh intento abrazarla, Ami solo uso Kawarami para salir.

Que desea "Hokage-sama" dijo la chica con odio y ganas incontrolables de matarla.

Quiero que vaya a Uzushogakure no sato hacia donde habitaba el clan Uzumaki ahí creo que encontraríamos la manera de desbloquear el sharingan de Sasuke, el cual al escucharlo se puso feliz que por fin tendrá lo que se merece y después talvez fuerce al consejo en darle a Ami como concubina para recrear al clan Uchiha.

Hai- dijeron todos al unísono desapareciendo en un Sunshin de hojas mientas el de Ami era uno elemental.

Sin embargo nadie noto un pequeño lobo blanco con manchas negras que escuchaba su conversación.

Debo informarle a Naruto-sama de esto de seguro no le gustara que invadan el hogar de su madre pensó el pequeño lobo.

[Dimension de Naruto]

Naruto-sama grito la pequeña invocación que sucede Airi-chan pregunto el pelirrojo dándole un pequeño pedazo de carne mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de su invocador.

Naruto-sama esa mujer pechugona la Hokame no la Hikage… eto…

No queras decir la Hokage Aki-chan que sucede con esa vieja que planea esta vez.

Intentan entrar en la aldea de su clan en Uzusho y llevan consigo muestras de sangre de algunos Uzumaki para poder entrar y tomar los pergaminos de su clan.

Naruto estaba tan furioso que comenzó a emanar Ki por todo el lugar, no lo permitiremos iré por un rato para proteger la entrada es lo más que puedo hacer hasta que pueda destruir esa aldea.

Haciendo sellos de mano al finalizar una puerta apareció con un vórtice, el cual el Dios entro para terminar en Nami, donde en ese instante encontró el puente el cual fue nombrado a su honor, luego de caminar por un tiempo llegó a la casa del viejo constructor de puentes.

Después de una emotiva reunión y contarles todo lo que hizo se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que aquel rubio hiperactivo ahora es un Dios pero lo trataron como familia sin importar que.

Al día siguiente Naruto se despidió prometiéndoles que regresaría para antes de volver a su dimensión continuo con su camino hacia la aldea del Remolino, cualquiera solo vería un borrón negro y nada más PERO para los ojos de ninjas entrenados era diferente historia.

Los shinobis de Konoha llegaban a la entrada de la aldea pero se encontraron con un desconocido en la entrada el cual por lo que estaba encapuchado no podían ver su rostro.

**Qué es lo que quieren ninjas de Konoha en mi hogar! **Dijo el desconocido con enojo.

Kakashi le dio un ojito feliz y le dijo que no querían pelear, solo el paso para buscar unas cosas.

**Lo siento pero no pueden pasar!** Les respondió.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía enojado no un peón le diría que hacer así que activando su sharingan comenzó una secuela de sellos,

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu, **el cual lo dirigió al desconocido y cuando el humo desapareció se sorprendio de verlo intacto.

No me agrada tu carácter Uchiha sin hacer ningún sello Naruto les lanzó un jutsu de agua.

**Suiton: Suigadan,** unos taladros que se formaron en el aire salieron por los ninjas de Konoha donde se esquivaban como podían.

Ami se movió a gran velocidad con tal de dar un corte vertical con su espada, pero el desconocido se movía como que conociera sus ataques.

Qu…quédate quieto decía Ami entre jadeos, ya harta de ser evadida por el encapuchado.

Lo siento preciosa pero si lo hago me partes en dos y no podría admirar tu belleza le contesto el rubio.

De la parte de atrás se apareció Kakashi con su mano en electricidad.

**Raikiri**, grito pero no pudo seguir ya que su mano atravesó al desconocido como que fuera un fantasma.

**Banshō Ten'in**, atrayendo a kakashi hacia él para luego alzar su mano y una esfera conocida salió de su mano cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

Antes de darle al ciclope unos taladros blancos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

**Gatsuga**, grito Inuzuka Kiba y su ninken Akamaru mientras tanto Shino había mandado unos insectos para tratar de absorber su chakra, pero ninguno lo consiguió ya que él los eludía como novatos fuera de la academia.

**Tendrán que hacer más si me van a ganar,** les dijo de manera de burla sin darse cuenta que Kurenai se movía detrás de él o eso les hacía parecer a ellos.

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu,** supuestamente el encapuchado estaba atado en medio de un árbol del cual salía Kurenai, pero al ver en sus ojos ella se encontró atada en su lugar.

Un contra Genjutsu debes ser un usuario de un doujutsu para hacerlo y el único que conozco es a Itachi Uchiha algo que la hizo enojar ya que era un golpe a su ego.

**No soy ese tal Itachi!**, yo estoy a un nivel superior de él donde muchos han soñado en llegar y ningún humano ha podido.

A…a qué te refieres le pregunto Ami asustada ya que por más trabajo en equipo no han podido ni siquiera tocarlo.

**Antes de responderles déjenme preguntarles algo,** les dijo el desconocido los ninjas de Konoha solo tenían la esperanza de que cuando le respondan les deje seguir con su misión.

Díganos cuál es su pregunta respondió Kakashi el cual fue apoyada por su compañera jounnin.

**Que saben ustedes del paradero de Uzumaki Naruto!** Esa pregunta les cayó como un balde de agua helada a todos mientras los integrantes del equip mostraban odio al escuchar ese nombre le peli-morada estaba simplemente al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amigo y amor platónico de la infancia.

Es un demonio que toda la aldea quiere muerto no merece ese poder que tiene además estamos esperando que el kyubi se reforme para sellarlo en un ninja obediente de la aldea y para eso necesitamos los pergaminos de su aldea de seguro podrá confiar en konoha, respondió kakashi.

Naruto-kun no es un demonio ustedes los bastardos de la aldea lo traicionaron y cuando el venga nadie se salvara yo solo veré como la aldea se destruye.

Cuida tu lenguaje chunnin que serás castigada por lady Tsunade cuando vuelvas dijo Kurenai con enojo por defender al demonio.

No es tu lugar jounnin de hablar mal de Naruto así como que fuera una plaga le respondió. Además Shizune-chan no estaría feliz de saber que su antigua maestra me matara simplemente por defender lo que creo correcto.

**Me conmueve tu sentimiento por ese chico Ami-chan y créeme que está feliz de que lo sigas queriendo!,** le dijo con un tono feliz.

De que hablas dijo Sasuke una vez que desbloquee el siguiente nivel del sharingan de nuevo, tú vas a ser mi mujer junto con algunas que todavía aman al dobe las cuales controlare para que solo sean amas de casa y den a luz a más Uchihas.

Ese dobe al que te refieres te pateo el culo en el valle del fin y aun sé que se estuvo conteniendo solo por no matarte, piénsalo si te hubiera matado serias solo un Uchiha más en el panteón y tendrían que perdonar a Itachi para tener el sharingan en la aldea.

**Hahahahaha…hahhaha oh Ami-chan no has cambiado nada en este tiempo,** decía el desconocido entre risas.

De que hablas, tú no me conoces ni yo a ti le grito furiosa.

El desconocido se levantó su cubierta mostrando a un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos violetas, y con los clásicos bigotes en cada rostro y una sonrisa que solo se dirigía a ella.

Gusto de verte de nuevo Ami-chan espero que me perdones por lo de hace 4 años que yo… no acabo la frase ya que fue tacleado al suelo por un borrón violeta al suelo.

Naru(sob)-tan(sob) pensé que te perdí BAKA, BAKA grandísimo Baka termino en un susurro pero eres mi Baka, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado desde el día que supuestamente moriste.

(Así que el demonio vive) veo que regresar no fue buena idea Naruto ahora se te puede matar de una vez por todas y extraerte el kyubi.

Lamentablemente para su patética aldea Hatake antes de que me maten el Kyubi regreso a su dimensión la muy perra me mato, me curo y se largó, no te preocupes ya que iré a buscarla pronto para arreglar las cosas.

Co...co...mo no tienes el Kiubi de ser así estarías muerto.

Pues les dijo soy algo más poderoso que un humano común, regresando a mira a Ami le pregunto Ami-chan quieres ir conmigo a mi dimensión para estar a salvo ahí.

Claro Naru-kun deja ir a Konoha por mis cosas de mi apartamento, claro yo te acompaño quiero ver cómo ha cambiado ese infierno que destruiré además quiero sacar el dinero de las cuentas de mi ka-chan y del bastardo del Namikaze.

No te atrevas a hablar de mi sensei así Naruto dijo el ciclope cono enojo.

Yo le hablo como se me dé la gana "Inu", ni tú ni konoha puede evitar ser destruido por mis manos, pero primero hay que hacerlos sufrir no crees.

Naruto baka abre la puerta de la aldea Sasuke-kun necesita su sharingan completo dijo mientras salía con un golpe cargado de chakra.

**Shanaroo!**, Naruto simplemente alzó un dedo el cual dejó en shock a todos al ver que al golpe lo detuvo simplemente con un dedo, con enojo diciendo como siempre de gritona e impulsiva.

Ningún shinobi de Konoha tiene derecho a pisar suelos Uzumaki así que lo sellare de nuevo para que solo yo pueda abrirla.

**Fūin Kekkai, **listo con esto ninguna aldea podrá entrar a robar mis cosas y podré recogerlas con calma.

Furiosos de no haber cumplido su misión el equip decidieron regresar a la aldea pero lo único que les alegraba es que podrían deshacerse de Naruto para siempre.

[Konoha]

Hime! Entro Jiraiya a la oficina jadeado y sudoroso claramente se le veía al sannin agotado pero para verlo así es que es algo de vital importancia.

Que sucede Jiraiya no ves que estoy ocupada con este papeleo que no me deja descansar y no tengo mis reservas de sake para pasar el tiempo.

Es Naruto dijo secamente el gama sannin.

Naruto como en Uzumaki Naruto el demonio de la hoja aquel que matamos para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera.

Si dijo serio, al parecer es mil veces más fuerte que cualquier ninja en cualquier aldea tiene las mismas habilidades de producir agua desde el aire como lo hacía tu tátara tío Senju Tobirama.

Pero eso es imposible si está muerto yo lo vi nadie más sabe de qué estuvimos involucrados en su muerte, como es posible que ese demonio siga vivo, no importa reúne a los miembros del consejo cuando ponga un pie en la aldea lo llamaremos a la sala.

La noticia de la vuelta a la vida de Naruto se fue como la voluntad del fuego, toda la ladea estaba asustada, algunos civiles rogaban que no buscara venganza contra ellos, mientras el resto de novatos estaban en una discusión muy entretenida.

Te enteraste pregunto Chouji.

"Qué problemático" si Chouji Uzumaki Naruto está viniendo a la aldea.

Pero creí que muriendo en medio de la plaza nos desharía de él dijo Ino.

Al parecer el derrotó al equip con los jounnin sensei incluidos pero se dice que tiene una gran espada en su espalda dijo ten-ten con estrellas en sus ojos y si lo matan agregaré esa espada a mi colección continuo como una niña pequeña en una dulcería.

Yosh! Las llamas de la juventud arde en nosotros por querer proteger a nuestra aldea de ese monstruo grito eufórico Lee.

Calla Lee le dijo fríamente Neji el destino no estaba con Uzumaki para ganar y obviamente no está vez ahora que ya se enteraron todos los buenos shinobis de la aldea y la defenderemos con orgullo.

[Calles de Konoha]

Naruto y Ami caminaban agarrados de la mano sacando miradas furiosas de Sasuke y Kiba ya que ellos no están con la peli-morada como lo está el pelirrojo.

Es él! dijo un aldeano

Es un demonio, que insulta el sacrificio de nuestro noble Yondaime se susurraba.

Un valiente o estúpido como le vean decidió lanzarle una roca a Ami, toma esto puta demoniaca ya que muchos sabían que Ami nunca acepto casarse con el Uchiha

**Banshō Ten'in, ** el aldeano fue atraído por una fuerza hacia el pelirrojo cuando lo agarró del cuello lo alzo amenazándolo que si se sentía como héroe de nuevo él no va a dudar en matarlo.

Después de ese espectáculo 14 anbus bajaron para que no mate al pobre infeliz de ellos salió una anbu con mascara de gato.

Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama y el consejo quieren hablar con usted en estos instantes, tratando de agarrarle el hombro para usar el Sunshin. Pero cuando lo intento el agarro su mano y le quito con brusquedad.

No me toques ya iré allá dile a la vieja que no me moleste en estos momentos que no estoy de humor para ver a esos traidores de mi madre y mi donador de esperma así que largo.

Eso no le agrado nada a la chica pero no dijo simplemente se fue a informarle a su kage, caminado en la aldea llego al que pensó que era un lugar donde lo trataban como familia y no como un demonio.

Frunció el ceño al recordar como descubrió la verdad pero fingió que no sabía nada para poder seguir comiendo ya que era el único lugar que le vendían a precios justos.

[Con Tsunade]

Maldito seas mocoso se decía a si misma hace 30 minutos que mando a llamar al Uzumaki y no venía a la reunión del consejo.

Mientras seguía pensando y en su puerta apareció la causa de sus dolores de cabeza Uzumaki Naruto.

Llegas tarde mocoso le dijo sumamente enojada y con cara de pocos amigos que a cualquiera asustaría claro menos a Naruto.

No me interesa vieja mejor apúrate que no quiero seguir en esta aldea por mucho tiempo del que ya llevo.

[Sala del Consejo]

Todos los miembros del consejo estaban ubicados en sus respectivos puestos menos los del clan Uchiha, Namikaze, Senju y Uzumaki.

En el puesto central se encontraba la Hokage y sus consejeros Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane los cuales le veían con odio lo cual ni siquiera le importo al rubio, en una de las esquinas se encontraba Danzo Shimura antiguo rival del sandaime hokage y conocido como Halcón de guerra por su forma militarista de pensar.

Uzumaki Naruto kyubi jinchuriki y antiguo gennin de la hoja se nos ha informado que atacaste a un grupo de nuestros mejores shinobis como te declaras le pregunto Tsunade.

Como me declaro pues declaro que esta maldita reunión es solo acerca de mis técnicas y como selle a su precioso Uchiha.

Uchiha-sama necesita de su sharingan para controlarte demonio le grito Mebuki Haruno.

**Sharingan Genjutsu,** susurro el pelirrojo al mirar los ojos de la mama de Sakura la cual cayó dormida en ese instante.

Que le hiciste demonio le pregunto Koharu al mirar los ojos de Naruto se palideció al mirar el Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno.

Al ver la expresión Naruto sonrío con un aura siniestra que solo ella veía, solamente la mande a dormir donde despertara en un mes hahaha.

Bien que quieren de una vez hablen rápido que no tengo su tiempo, tengo que regresar a mi dimensión.

Te exigimos que entregues tus técnicas a Konoha como compensación del ataque del 10 de octubre, y se te quitara el acceso a los pergaminos Uzumaki que no tienes derecho a usarlos, también quitaras el sello de Sasuke.

Queremos que Ami se case con Uchiha-sama para repopular el glorioso clan Uchiha, y que seas usado como donador de esperma para impregnar a algunas mujeres leales a la aldea donde se desarrollaran más contenedores para tu alma Kyubi, dijo un civil que fue valiente o lo suficiente estúpido al hablar.

Naruto alzo la mano **Banshō Ten'in**, el civil fue atraído hacia él, te atreves amenazarme patética bola de cebo.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu, **en una nube de humo apareció una espada en forma demoniaca que la agarro con una sola mano dando a entender que ahora Naruto era mucho más fuerte que antes.

La espada es un zambatou cuya empuñadura está decorada con forma de esqueleto humano de un lado y de un demonio del otro. Con tan solo verla los miembros del consejo sintieron el Ki de Naruto junto con su sed de sangre.

Esta espada es Rebellion, una espada que yo cree mientras entrenaba lo que la hace especial es que corta cualquier cosa y nunca se rompe con nada ni la Kusanigi del Pedófilo con grandezas de fama puede romperla.

**Stinger**, en un destello Naruto le había atravesado con la espada al civil, mientras gritos de protesta al ver como lo ha matado en sangre fría sin importar los reproches.

-Mátenlo.

-Es un demonio.

-Merece ser ejecutado por el asesinato de un buen hombre

Va! No lloren por ese bastardo simplemente rompió la ley del Sandaime y lo mate así de simple.

Regresando ver a Tsunade, vieja has empeorado las cosas desde que el viejo Sarutobi y mi donador de esperma fueron Hokages y es algo que no me gusta. La aldea que fue fundada por Hashirama Y Madara Uchiha fue un error que no debió a ver pasado así que lo corregiré pronto.

**Les declaro la guerra a ustedes ninjas de Konoha sentirán lo que sintió mi madre y algunos Uchihas al ser traicionados.**

Y para que me tomen enserio dijo antes que una explosión azotara una parte de la aldea mientras Naruto desaparecía en un vórtice Kamui.

[Minutos antes]

Listo Ami-chan tienes todo lo que necesitas para irnos, al mirar atrás se encuentra con otros pelirrojos limpiando el departamento de arriba abajo.

Abriendo un portal donde Ami entro después de que entraran con un clon de Naruto, mientras tanto el original se dirigía a lo torre Hokage, tomando el pergaminos de sellos y poniendo miles de sellos explosivos en la oficina.

-BOOM

-BOOM

Todo era caos en la aldea donde las explosiones les tomaron por sorpresa donde todo mundo gritaba y corrían como gallinas sin cabeza.

Muchos culpaban a Naruto pero sin verlo no podían hacerlo.

Tsunade-sama le grito su discípula peli-rosa la aldea está bajo ataque, que hacemos.

Uzumaki Naruto nos ha declarado la guerra no queda más remedio que ponerlo en el libro bingo como ninja renegado clase Z

N/A: Gracias por leer espero que dejen muchos reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto traicionado y executado después de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea por todos los que consideraba sus seres queridos y amigos, con la ayuda de los dioses fue enviado a otra dimensión a entrenar ahí conoce a Goku y Lord Bills donde es entrenado para ser el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

Uzumaki Naruto nos ha declarado la guerra no queda más remedio que ponerlo en el libro bingo como ninja renegado clase Z

[Capitulo 3]

Después de que Naruto y Ami llegaran a su dimensión, vieron un gran banquete preparado por Maya la cual tarareaba una melodía alegre hasta que diviso a su maestro.

Naruto-sama me alegra que haya llegado le he preparado la cena para usted y su acompañante.

Ami solo tenía una gotita en la cabeza al mirar como Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos al ver tanto ramen como mínimo habían 60 cuencos de cada tipo de ramen.

Con una velocidad que dejaría a la transmisión instantánea de su sensei Goku se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a devorar su ramen con gusto sin dejar caer una sola gota.

En eso una pequeña nube de humo aparece mostrando un zorrito de 6 colas que con voz femenina le hablo.

Naruto-sama es un placer conocerlo mi nombre es Tsuka y soy un zorro mensajero le traigo un pergamino de mi señora.

El pergamino era azul y tenía una carta de alguien que no pensó en contactar aún, pero decidió dejar su enojo de lado y leyó el contenido.

_**Naruto-sama **_

_**Soy Aki la zorra de 9 colas sé que tal vez me odie por lo que le acabo de hacer ese día y no lo culpo, como sabrá mis ansias de libertad me llevaron a cometer esa estupidez. Desde mi creación por Rikoudo Sennin he sido temida, aislada y tratada como un monstruo cuando mi deber era proteger a los humanos, mi poder solo asido usado para las guerras y no tenía libertad. Me cansé de ser usada como simple arma Naruto-sama, usted como antes de ser Dios sabe lo que eso se siente que te teman por cosas que no puedes controlar y todo lo demás le pido humildemente y no como la reina de los bijus sino como alguien que quiere olvidar el pasado que firmemos una alianza. Pero no como Kyubi no Kitsune ni Juubi no Kami sino como Aki no Yoko y Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha.**_

_**Att: Aki.**_

Al leer el pergamino Naruto se sintió mal por haberla odiado todo este tiempo y usando su Juubigan creó un pergamino de la nada escribiendo su respuesta le entrego a la zorrita que estaba esperando mientras era abrazado por Ami y Maya en un abrazo de muerte mientras gritaban Kawaii.

Ya es suficiente chicas dijo la deidad no la vaya a apachurrar dándole el pergamino a la invocación.

Toma Tsuki-chan entrégale a tu señora y dile que estaré esperando su respuesta a mi mensaje.

Hai! Naruto-sama dijo mientras alzaba su patita con una pose militar desapareciendo como llego en una nube de humo.

Bien chicas que quieren hacer si quieren podemos ir a la tierra donde se encuentra mi sensei Goku e ir a saludar que les parece.

Hai! Naru-tan/sama dijeron ambas a la vez. Naruto sonrió y se puso dos dedos en la cabeza y abrazo a ambas chicas las cuales se sonrojaron para tele trasportarse.

[Tierra]

En la tierra todo era tranquilidad desde que Lord Bills fue derrotado y Goku alcanzo el poder de un Dios, ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba en la ciudad más específicamente en un buffet donde se encontraba devorándolo completamente.

GOKU! Le grito Chi-chi llevamos aquí más de 4 horas y ya has vaciado medio buffet que al dueño le dan ganas de sacarte y prohibirte la entrada.

Hehe, perdona Milk lo que pasa es que sentí una energía familiar y estoy feliz de verlo de nuevo después de 3 años desde que lo entrene.

Y como lo conociste si más lo recuerdo tú estabas con el tal Dios que casi destruye la tierra en el cumpleaños de Bulma.

Bueno fue más o menos así.

[Flashback]

Goku se encontraba con _**Kaio Sama, **_cuando una luz los transporta a un trono dentro del trono se encontraba la Diosa de la muerte y en sus pies se encontraba un chico de no más de 13 años tirado con sangre en sus ropas y lo que parecería un ataque en el pecho donde se encontraba una herida en medio del corazón.

Kaguya-sama dijo respetuosamente el Kaio arrodillándose ante la Diosa que se le ofrece.

Esta tu estudiante Goku contigo quiero hablar con él, en una luz apareció Goku con su clásica sonrisa por órdenes de Kaio-sama tenía que comportarse bien.

Ah si mi nombre es Goku un gusto de conocerla Shinigami-sama dijo con algo de dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrado a saludar cordialmente.

Haha se rio la Diosa con una risa melodiosa, quería preguntarte si lo puedes entrenar como un aprendiz en técnicas Ki debido a su condición actual él puede usarlas sin problemas.

Que le sucedió para que este de esta manera cuestiono Goku preocupado al mirar al chico.

Fue traicionado de la manera más cruel que nunca imaginaria a otro en su posición, todos a los que él consideraba como familia, amigos le traicionaron y al que considero como un hermano fue el que lo ejecuto en un plaza llena de personas donde celebraban su muerte.

Porque harían algo así a un niño que no tiene la culpa dijo con mucho enojo.

La ambición y el odio es lo que lo llevo a esa situación, Kaguya decidió contarle la historia de la vida de Naruto desde su nacimiento hasta su ejecución en manos de Konoha.

Está bien lo entrenare dijo Goku porque aparte de todo en su corazón todavía existe bondad aunque para su gente preciosa y no para esa aldea.

Arigato! Goku-san dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa.

[Flashback Fin]

Goku le había contado tal y como le dijo la shinigami y Chi-chi se puso a llorar debido a todo lo que ha pasado al joven pero Goku le afirmo que aunque todo eso le ha pasado el sigue siendo un buen chico incluso que si quería lo presentaría para que lo conozca la cual le llevo una sonrisa de la peli-negra.

Mientras platicaban Naruto, Ami y Maya aparecieron en un callejón para no dar ataques del corazón a los civiles.

Wow Naruto-sama esta ciudad es muy bonita y miren hay muchas cosas lindas dijo con una expresión alegre Maya.

Mira Ruto-kun hay tantas tiendas donde puedo comprar tantas cosas dijo feliz el joven Dios simplemente tuvo una mala espina y cuando miro a Ami juraría a ver mirado un destello, sus sospechas solo se hicieron realidad cuando ella le pregunto cuántos clones podía hacer.

A…Ami-chan yo no soy un burro de carga cuando regresó a mirar a la chica ella utilizo un jutsu que no importa si eres el mismo Kami (cosa que es irónica ya que él es uno), no importa cuando lo intentes rechazar o no mirarlo el único jutsu que el propio juubi tuvo miedo de crear el terrible _**Inu no me**_, el cual Naruto se repetía como mantra no voy a mirar en su cabeza, pero a la final termino cediendo.

Bien pero no muchas cosas (sé que me voy arrepentir de esto dijo mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos)

[5 horas después]

Naruto caminaba como maniobrista de circo ya que llevaba más de 20 cajas y 10 bolsos en sus manos, sin darse cuenta una persona similar caminaba del lado opuesto igual que nuestro héroe.

Goku/Naru gritaron Chi-chi y Ami a la vez cuando Maya corrió a ayudar a Naruto.

Naruto-sama se encuentra bien le pregunto la peliblanca ayudándolo a subir.

Si Maya-hime pero deberíamos mirar con quien nos chocamos no crees que sería mejor.

Eh pero si es el señor Goku Maya dijo feliz.

Oh Goku-sensei un gusto verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo desde que me entreno junto con Lord Bills y Wiss-shishou.

Goku miraba feliz hasta que vio un pelo blanco que le hizo gritar de alegría y apuntar con su dedo de emoción Vaya! Pero si es Maya como has estado, pero sí que has crecido mucho la última vez que nos vimos eras apenas de la edad de Naruto. Pero dime como están Bills y Wiss.

OH! Otou-sama se fue junto con Bills-sama por distintas dimensiones de paseo y uno que otro buffet intergaláctico ya sabe desde que Naruto-ku… sama tomo el título del Dios de la Destrucción se retiró y ahora se relaja, yo tome el puesto de mi padre y le ayudo a Naruto-sama con sus cosas pendientes.

Ya veo oh serio Naruto te presento a mi esposa Chi-chi desde que le conté de ti ha querido conocerte en persona.

Mucho gusto Milk-san soy Naruto Senju Uzumaki Uchiha un placer conocer a la esposa de mi sensei dijo amablemente ellas son mis chicas la peliblanca es Maya y la peli-morada es Ami.

Hey! Naruto veo que ahora practicas Kenjutsu como dijiste y como te va ya finalizaste tu entrenamiento, y llevas otra espada donde esta Rebellion.

Este pequeña de aquí es mi Zampakuto sensei Kayuya-chan me le dio cuando descubrió que tengo Riatsu que es la parte espiritual del chakra.

Sorprendente cuando quieras podemos hacer una pelea de entrenamiento como en los viejos tiempos y espero que no hayas dejado de entrenar. "La arrogancia con tanto poder tiende hacer eso".

No se preocupe sensei siempre entreno y Maya- hime lo puede asegurar.

Vamos a demás Gohan y Goten van estar igual de felices de conocerte y la pequeña Pan, claro Vegeta también aunque no lo muestre.

[Casa de Goku]

En una casita en las montañas se encontraban Videl y Gohan junto con su hija Pan la cual ya tenía 3 años la cual era el orgullo de sus padres, junto a ellos se encontraba un Goten de 11 años junto con Trunks en una pelea contra Vegeta.

Para el ojo humano se vería como 3 borrones negros yendo de un lado a otro, pero para los ojos de un guerrero sabría que no es así.

Es hora de acabar con esta pelea señor Vegeta dijo Goten.

Si padre dijo igual Trunks.

Listo Trunks pregunto Goten.

Hai! Respondió.

Fuuuuuuuusssssssiiiiiiiiiiiooooooón! Haaa gritaron una onda de poder se creó a rededor de ellos donde ahora se encontraba una persona (Ustedes saben de la fusión y ya saben quién sale).

_**Gurēto Kikku Supeshiaru (Gran patada especial),**_ Vegeta solo quedo mirando hasta que sintió una patada en la parte de atrás que lo mando al cielo con ojos cómicamente grandes.

YA ME CANSE DE USTEDES ENANOS!, les grito a todo pulmón AHORA SI ACABARE CON MI TÉCNICA FINAL!, mientras Ki salía de sus manos en forma de un Kamehame ha!, pero a la vez era distinto.

_**Gyarikku hō,**_ una vez liberado el ataque se ve a Goten y Trunks tirados en el suelo con unos chichones de procedencia desconocida y con banderitas blancas en símbolo de rendición. Y un Vegeta feliz por haber ganado, ya que habían apostado que si perdían el los entrenaría como Dios manda haciendo palidecer a los chicos ya que juraron haber visto un pequeño destello sádico en la mirada de Vegeta.

Pss! Trunks es mi impresión o a tu padre le falla el coco.

No! Él siempre es así, creo que la edad le está afectando le susurro a su amigo.

YA LOS ESCUCHE!, grito Vegeta mientras les golpeaba sacándole un chichón a su otro chichón, y hacerles llorar lágrimas en cascadas

Mientras que Bulma le salía una venita en la sien por como su marido actúa como un niño pequeño por cosas tan simples.

Veo que el señor Vegeta fue duro en su entrenamiento dijo un joven que usaba unos lentes a su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo corto y en sus brazos encontraba una niña pequeña de 4 años, vestida con un gi de color rojo y unos zapatos de lucha.

¿Qué pasho con awuedito gotu? Pregunto le niña inocentemente.

Tú abuelito está en la ciudad con tú abuelita ya mismo llegan no te preocupes Pan le contesto Goten a su sobrina.

De la nada sintieron un Ki tan grande que dejaba a cualquier cosa en pequeño, Vegeta se asustó ya que cuando sintió algo similar fue cuando Bills vino al planeta hace 4 años, pero este era mucho más poderoso y no es tan maligno como el de Bills y Wiss.

Hola! Gritó Goku junto con Chi-Chi aparecieron con la tele transportación junto a ellos se encontraba un joven de 18 años pelo rojo, ojos violetas con la ropa algo similar a la de Bills solo que él usa una camiseta negra debajo de la chaqueta. Junto al joven se encontraban 2 chicas que en opinión de los jóvenes lucían como Diosas. Una tenía el cabello morado en cola de caballo, ojos verdes, una gabardina con una camiseta blanca que muestra su escote y su figura. La otra es una chica albina de cabellos blancos como la nieve, piel pálida peo no demasiada, un kimono azul con pétalos de flores de Sakura, la cual le hace juego a sus cálidos ojos azules, una figura de infarto.

Yo! Dijo Naruto perezoso con un ojito feliz, mientras las chicas solo suspiraron por la forma de saludar del pelirrojo.

Soy Ami gusto en conocerlos dijo la peli-morada cordialmente.

Y yo soy Maya sirviente y acompañante de Naruto-sama el gusto es igual.

Ami, Maya, Naruto ellos son mi familia y amigos dijo Goku alegre aquí esta Bulma junto con su esposo Vegeta que su cara no les asuste puede ser algo seco pero es buena persona, ya saben cómo dicen perro que ladra no muerde o algo así.

Kakarotto te matare y bailare sobre tu tumba le contesto Vegeta.

Claro claro, oh el chico de pelo morado es Trunks y mi hijo Goten a su lado, dichos chicos solo alzaron sus dedos en símbolo de paz, el intelectual es mi hijo Gohan y su esposa Videl con su hija Pan mi nieta.

Kakarotto ahora cuidas mocosos por lo que veo se burló Vegeta.

Naruto? Vegeta te acuerdas de Lord Bills y Wiss le preguntó Goku.

Si recuerdo y vaya que no me gustaría estar cerca del Dios de la Destrucción.

Como decírtelo. YA! Sabes Naruto es el nuevo Dios y nuevo Juubi o algo así y la joven de cabellos blancos es la hija de Wiss.

Vegeta al escucharlo se fue el color de su cuerpo que parecía una caricatura dibujada por un niño de 3 años con problemas de vista, cuando se recuperó se desmayó ya que había insultado al nuevo Dios en ese instante Goten y Trunks no sabían si reír por la forma que luce Vegeta o asustarse por el Dios. Así que optaron por lo primero mientras no paraban de reír.

Mientras Naruto simplemente lo picaba con una ramita que no se sabe de dónde salió. Creo que ya lo rompimos dijo Naruto a los demás.

En fin tengo hambre Ami-chan me hizo su burro de carga y créanme cuando digo mi predecesor no debió crear los ojos de cachorro en las mujeres, esa es un arma muy eficaz.

_**Banbutsu Sōzō,**_ todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando en la mano de Naruto apareció un tazón de rammen, junto con sus palillos.

¿Qué clase de brujería es esa grito Goten?

Mientras Goku solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Me pregunto de qué sabor será el rammen de Naruto?

[10 minutos después]

Ayyy mi cabeza se quejó Vegeta, pero que paso para yo terminar aquí se preguntó.

Pues me sentiste, me insultaste a mí y a mis compañeras, después de escuchar lo que Goku-sensei dijo te desmayaste y ahora estamos disfrutando de la vida con esta pequeña conversación como la vez dijo Naruto con un tono de burla.

Ahhhhh! Grito como una niña, mientras se arrodillaba gritando LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, PROMETO SER BUENO, NO HARE TRAVESURAS, SOLO NO ME MATES, con miedo saco unos lentes de su bolsillo se los puso N….no G…golpearías A…..a A…alguien C…con L…entes V…verdad pregunto mientras su cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

Todos los demás al escuchar ese grito fueron al cuarto al que se encontraban Naruto y Vegeta, cuando entraron vieron a un Naruto muerto de la risa en el suelo mientras Vegeta temblaba como gelatina usando unos lentes extraños.

¿Vegeta porque tiemblas le pregunto Bulma?

Hahahaahahaha continuaba Naruto entre risas intentaba decir algo pero no pudo casi todos después comenzaron a reír igual.

Pasando las horas Naruto decidió regresar antes de que Ami y Maya decidan comprar en todas las tiendas.

Cuídense mucho sensei y todos ustedes se despidió entrando en un vortex junto con 100 clones con las compras de sus chicas.

[Konoha]

Mientras en la aldea todo era caos no sabían que hacer, no encontraban a Naruto por ningún lado como que la tierra lo hubiera tragado, lo que empeoraba era que su sellado en Uzusho les impedía entrar a menos que tuvieran su chakra.

Hime crees que fue buena idea poner al gaki en el libro bingo con tal rango más que todo porque si se enteran que perdimos a nuestro biju creerán que estamos debilitados, más que todo con la desaparición de la jinchuriki del Nanabi y nadie ha podido encontrarla.

Lo se Jiraiya el mocoso nos tiene acorralados y si lo que Kakashi nos cuenta es cierto, ahora él no tiene al Kyubi nos hemos ganado un enemigo poderoso. La única ventaja es que si nos declara guerra podríamos decir que él se unió a akatsuki por su cuenta.

En ese instante apareció un ave mensajera con una carta del Raikage invitando a la hokage a la cumbre de los 5 Kages que se realizará en Tetsu no Kuni en una semana.

Tsunade-sama tenemos problemas vino la voz chillona de Sakura cuando fueron a ver qué ocurría se encontraron con Naruto peleando contra Sasuke y los Konoha 9.

[30 minutos antes]

Ami-chan puse sellos en tu departamento te dejare aquí por unas 2 semanas junto con Maya-chan mientras yo reconstruyo la aldea en Uzu volveré para sacarte para siempre de aquí ya que la vieja no noto que saliste de la aldea ya que había dejado un clon tuyo.

Toc toc toc sonó la puerta del departamento de Ami cuando abrió se encontró con los que eran los novatos de la hoja.

Ami se suponía que iríamos a practicar todos como quedamos ayer le dijo Kiba intentando acerarse a ella.

Aléjate aliento de perro a ningún momento he quedado con ustedes traidores ir a algún lado, así que si no le importa estoy buscando a mi novio Naruto que viene a visitarme dijo mintiendo.

No! El demonio está en la aldea sepárense y búsquenlo por todo lado no puede estar lejos, todos saliron corriendo sin mirar el rostro de Ami el cual emanaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Estás seguro de esto Naru-tan?

Claro hime fue me despido si no me equivoco encontraran al clon en el terreno de entrenamiento donde todos podrán mirar la batalla y derroto a los jounnins más "poderosos" que hay en la aldea.

[Campo de entrenamiento]

Naruto se había reemplazado para llegar antes que los Konoha 9, cuando los demás llegaron encontraron a Naruto esperándoles con los brazos cruzados.

Vaya miren quienes llegaron, pero si son mis viejos compañeros de academia, ¿Qué? No hay un Hola que tal, Como estas. Se nota que me han extrañado bastante.

Sin palabras cada quien se colocó en posición de pelea.

No saldrás de esta vivo demonio dijo Chouji

Pensar que fuimos amigos de este monstruo dijo Hinata.

Ni que lo digas pero ahora somos más poderosos y lo podemos acabar sin problemas agregó Kiba con arrogancia.

Vaya me pregunto si Maya-chan ya tendrá mi rammen listo dijo Naruto ignorando a todos cosa que le enfureció bastante.

_**Chidori,**_ grito Sasuke harto de ser ignorado, pero igual que la otra vez Naruto le agarró de la mano destruyendo el chidori de Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke no creerás que sigo siendo el mismo estúpido que los consideraba amigos eh.

_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku,**_una llamarada gigante se dirigió a todos sorprendiendo a los demás por tal jutsu.

Dobe como aprendiste ese jutsu ese es exclusivo del clan Uchiha y el único que lo ha podido hacer es Madara Uchiha.

Ese es mi secreto Teme.

Ya me cansaste Dobe grito el Inuzuka haciendo un kage-bunshin ellos junto con Akamaru corrieron hacía Naruto _**Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō**_ en su lugar se encontraba un lobo gigante de tres cabezas que corría hacia Naruto.

_**Ōiga Gatenga,**_ Kiba y Akamaru se convirtieron en un disco giratorio que viajaba a velocidades impresionantes hacia el joven Dios.

_**Shuradō, **_ los brazos de Naruto se transformaron en una especie de armadura mecánica tirando balas que se dirigían hacia el disco giratorio.

De la nada se aparecen Hinata y Neji al frente de Naruto con su Byakugan encendido.

_**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō,**_ gritaron ambos a la vez tratando de cerrar los puntos de chakra de Naruto, pero antes de empezar, ellos atravesaron a Naruto como si fuera un fantasma.

Naruto corrió a alta velocidad y se puso al frente de Hinata utilizando su juubigan la golpeo a toda velocidad al principio parecía un solo golpe pero cuando Sakura la revisaba se dio cuenta que ese golpe le había roto varias costillas y perforado su pulmón.

Shikamaru trató en vano de agarrarlo con su sombra ya que cuando parecía que lo agarraba, Naruto fácilmente se esquivaba de ellos.

Es hora que vean mi última creación juntado sus manos una pequeña bola azul se creó entre sus dedos la cual procedió a lanzarla a la atmosfera atrayendo unas nubes negras la cuales nublaron a toda la aldea, la lluvia vino fuertemente con fuertes vientos este es una advertencia para Konoha.

_**Kirin, **_utilizando todo el poder de la tormenta, creando un poderoso disparo de gran poder destructivo yendo a la velocidad de un rayo (300'000 Km/seg) con la forma de un gran dragón de electricidad impactó todo el campo de entrenamiento.

De la nada una nube de humo aparece en el campo de entrenamiento mostrando a Jiraiya y Tsunade con sus respectivas invocaciones protegiendo a los novatos.

Tienen mucho descaro en venir Tsunade, Jiraiya como han estado mis "padrinos" en este este bello día dijo Naruto.

Uzamki-Namikaze Naruto, estas bajo arresto por destrucción y ataque a shinobois de konoha.

Hoho! Lo siento sannin pero yo no soy Namikaze como Minato no es mi padre solo un donador de esperma nada más.

De hecho mi nombre es Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha Naruto, dejando a todos sorprendidos al escuchar su nombre.

Me da igual quien seas demonio, pero no te atrevas a usar Senju porque tú no eres parte de mi familia, gritó Tsunade.

Bien si eso dicen, déjenme estar a la par de ustedes y permítanme invocar a mi compañero.

_**Kuchiyose no jutsu,**_ una nube de humo se presentó ante todos y de ella salió un enorme lobo negro con manchas blancas con una voz suave y melodiosa que se dio a entender que era hembra le hablo a su invocador.

_**¿QUE DESEA NARUTO-SAMA? **_ Le pregunto su invocación a la deidad.

Hey Shiori-chan como está tu familia hace tiempo que no los visito, pero hablaremos después ahorita estamos en contra de mis padrinos.

Como has conseguido el contrato de los lobos, se suponía que era un contrato que nadie podía usarlo porque nadie podía invocarlos gritó Jiraiya con enojo.

El día después de mi muerte cuando me entere de toda la verdad acerca Konoha por Shinigami-sama, desbloqueó y quitó todos los sellos que Konoha me había puesto para ser su arma leal, un lobo pequeño se me apareció ofreciéndome el contrato, cuando vieron como era mi vida gracias a esta patética aldea.

NADA ME QUITARA EL DERECHO DE DESTRUÍR A KONOHA, mientras veía el monumento Hokage.

_**CERO,**_ una energía negra salía de la mano de Naruto destruyendo las caras de los hokages.

KONOHA, gritó con un tono fuerte RUEGUEN A TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE TENGAN PORQUE REGRESARÉ Y LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS POR LAS ATROCIDADES QUE ESTA ALDEA A COMETIDO.

Y así Naruto desapareció en un destello naranja dejando a toda la aldea con miedo a sus palabras.

N/A: Gracias por leer espero que dejen muchos reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto traicionado y executado después de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea por todos los que consideraba sus seres queridos y amigos, con la ayuda de los dioses fue enviado a otra dimensión a entrenar ahí conoce a Goku y Lord Bills donde es entrenado para ser el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

[Capitulo 4]

3 años después de la advertencia de Naruto Konoha se ha mantenido callada y aislada, pero comenzaron con el plan del Yondaime de conquistar las naciones elementales todo bajo la supervisión de Konoha, al principio la Godaime capturó Nami no kumi, matando a media población y entre ellos a Tazuna, cientos de Jounnins reían al ver como el pueblo quedó después de volver a funcionar. El puente que había sido nombrado ante Naruto fue reemplazado por uno con las insignias del clan Uchiha y nombrado el GRAN PUENTE DE SASUKE, a lado se encontraban esculturas del azabache con su sonrisa de arrogante.

Anko Mitarashi se encontraba patrullando la sección que le tocaba, gracias a la ejecución del Kyubi gaki y sus torturas hacia él ella ha ganado el respeto y amistad de todos los de la aldea ya ahora tiene un novio con lo cual se van a casar cuando Konoha tenga el control de todos. Pero eso pensamientos no eran de ella sino de su sello de obediencia puesto cuando fue capturada por intentar ayudar a Naruto, cuando tenía 10 años.

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha o ahora solo Naruto Ootsusuki (para la dicha de cierta diosa de la muerte) se encontraba en Uzu reconstruyéndola, con el paso del tiempo no sabía nada de Konoha y eso le preocupaba bastante, no por Ami ya que ella es nivel kage después de su tort…entrenamiento que le dio y cabe decir que con una dulce sonrisa Ami le agradeció haberla entrenado.

Activando su _**Akuma no me**_ ya que después de mucho pensarlo lo nombró así, con su mirada vio cientos de señales de chakra que venían de Nami y por más que intentaba no encontraba el de Tazuna, solo encontró el de Inari y Tsunami.

Gracias a su conexión con la Diosa de la muerte Naruto ganó su habilidad Reiryoku, que es la energía espiritual y al ser el juubi y un Dios él puede dividir su chakra en Chi (energía física) y Reiryoku.

Despertando así a su _**Zanpaku-tō,**_ son más conocidas por su poder y son de los shinigamis que antes existieron y llevaban las almas al dominio de la Diosa. Esta arma tiene una liberación inicial o _**Shikai**_ también una liberación completa o _**Bankai,**_ Kaguya al enterarse que Naruto podía usarlo lo llevó hacia su realidad donde empezó con su entrenamiento en estas artes.

[Flashback]

Nuestro héroe se encontraba en la dimensión de Kaguya donde una diosa de la muerte lo llevaba de la mano y la apretaba en su busto sacando un sonrojo por parte de Naruto. Cuando llegaron se encontraron en un hermoso palacio grande con muchos espacios abiertos y cientos de sirvientes que los saludaban con una reverencia.

Kaguya-chan hacia donde nos dirigimos que ya llevamos caminando por más de 30 minutos y no me dices nada, sé que estas ansiosa de enseñarme a usar mí propia Zanpaku-tō ya que destruí la anterior que me diste antes de dominar mí reiatsu además estaba feliz de volver a ver a mí sensei después de tanto tiempo.

Lo siento Naruto-kun pero es una sorpresa solo espera hasta que lleguemos hacia la habitación especial le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Pasando unos 10 minutos llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraba una gran puerta de color negra, cuando se abrió se encontraron en una habitación sin nada simplemente era una atmosfera agradable pero algo inquieta (piensen en la sala donde Naruto junto con B lucharon contra Kurama).

Aquí Naruto-kun es donde entrenaremos con tu Reiryoku despertaremos tu Zanpaku-tō y aprenderás todas las técnicas que se usaban con esta energía y se dividen en 3 categorías: _**Técnicas Shinigami**_, _**Técnicas Hollow**_ y _**Técnicas Quincy.**_

_**Técnicas Shinigami:**_ en técnicas de Shinigami aprendió_** Hohō (Paso del rayo), Kidō (Vía del Demonio), Zanjutsu (Arte de la espada) y Hakuda (Técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo).**_

_**Técnicas Hollow:**_ con las técnicas Hollow gracias a su youkai es una de sus técnicas más poderosas, aprendió _**Bala**_, _**Cero**_, _**Garganta, Hierro, Negación, Pesquisa, Regeneración, Sonido, Gonzui**_.

_**Técnicas Quincy: **_en técnicas Quincy Naruto era un prodigio como las otras categorías pero en esta todo lo que Kaguya le enseñaba lo absorbía como una esponja. Entre sus técnicas están _**Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger(Canto de Iglesia: Jaula Santa),**_ _**Blut (Blut Vene y**_ _**Blut Arterie), Sombra Quincy, Vollständig, Biskiel (Justicia de Dios), Sklavere (Esclavo del Santo o Esclavo Santo),**_ _**Ransōtengai (Hilos Celestiales) y Hirenkyaku (Paso de Dios).**_

Kaguya le llammo mientras entrenaban y cuando regresó a mirar a lado de la bella diosa se encontraba un chico de cabello naranja, que vestía con un traje negro. –Naruto-kun te presento a tu sensei en algunas de las técnicas del pergamino ya que aunque las tenga no te las puedo enseñar fácilmente.

Un gusto gaki mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y era uno de los Shinigami que vivieron hace ya mucho tiempo y te enseñare algunas técnicas que necesitaras aprender y al final nos fusionaremos para ser uno solo, dándote mis habilidades y experiencia en el arte de los Shinigami.

Naruto llevaba en esa habitación por 3.456 años que equivalen a 3 años y medio en el mundo humano, gracias a miles clones de sombras Naruto tenía la experiencia de mil años de experiencia más que cualquier ser humano en las naciones elementales.

Cuando Naruto despertó su Zanpaku-tō, Kaguya se sorprendió que él tenía 3 Zanpaku-tō dos de ellas eran espadas: Kyōka Suigetsu y Yamato la otra era una guadaña pero por desgracia de sus enemigos esta era la guadaña del primer Dios de la muerte la apariencia de ella es demoniaca con una calavera en la parte posterior y de su mango sobresalen escamas como la de un dragón en el mango, y está hecha completamente de huesos. Cuando Naruto usa la guadaña su vestimenta cambia a una túnica negra y le da un aspecto demoniaco cambiando el tono de su voz, cuando de la misma salen alas negras gigantes en forma de murciélago las cuales le ayudan a volar.

Kaguya sintió todo su cuerpo caliente ante tanto poder de la deidad que sin darse cuenta se relamía los labios con tan solo ver al pelirrojo y su entrepierna estaba mojándose de la excitación, sus bragas se mojaban por los jugos de la diosa, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Pasaron 7 meses desde que Ichigo entrenó al biju en lo de ser Shinigami desde la historia de ellos hasta cuando desaparecieron. En el último día Ichigo y Naruto se encontraban luchando con sus respectivos Zanpaku-tō Kyo Kyōka Suigetsu de Naruto contra Zangetsu de Ichigo, en los primeros días Naruto entendió porque su sensei era uno de los Shinigami más poderosos del Setirei, ya que siempre era él el quien ganaba sus combates con espada al principio.

Naruto tuvo que usar sus _**Gudōdama**_ para defenderse del pelinaranja cuando peleaban con sus espadas porque no le dejaba espacio para atacar.

Bueno Naruto es hora del adiós dijo el Shinigami sustituto hacia su alumno mentiría si dijera que no extrañaría al gaki, haciendo sellos de mano Ichigo desapareció en un destello de luz que se dirigió hacia Naruto, cuando desapareció Naruto se encontraba usando la misma vestimenta de Ichigo.

Tratando de quitar esos pensamientos acerca del joven Kaguya le dijo que ya era hora de volver ya que había dominado los _**Shikai **_y _**Bankai**_ de sus dos espadas hasta el punto que las puede mantener en cualquier forma sin gastar su reiatsu, su hierro igualmente podía estar activado sin agotar sus reservas, durante su entrenamiento con las técnicas Hollow Naruto había adquirido su propia máscara y su inner Hollow despertando así un cuarto Zanpaku-tō.

[Soulscape]

Naruto se encontró en un vacío donde se escuchaba risas femeninas, cuando llego hacia una pradera donde estaban flores negras y árboles caídos un borrón negro lo había tacleado y cuando alzó su mirada se encontró con un clon suyo que reconocía bien puesto que ese clon era Naruko su sexi no jutsu, viéndola bien no pudo contener su sonrojo ya que vestía con un traje negro ajustado dejando a la exposición su vientre plano, sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, su generoso busto copa CC y su hermoso trasero redondo en sí ella era toda una belleza.

No es por ser malo ni nada, pero no deberías tratar de tomar el control de mi cuerpo ya sabes peleando contra mí o algo.

Nah le contesto con una sonrisa tú eres mi rey y a mí solo me gusta estar en mi camita calientita junto con mi rey haciéndome compañía le dijo con una sonrisa demasiada sensual para su gusto, además puedes usar mi poder sin perder tu personalidad.

Gracias Naruko-chan le dijo abrazándola, mientras ella se sentía feliz de no ser rechazada por el pelirrojo, en una nube de humo se encontró una katana, con un mango de color verde y una guardia con una forma ovalada, vagamente similar a un ojo (Zanpaku-tō de Ulquiorra) esta Naru-kun es tu Zanpaku-tō de tus poderes de Arrancar al ser un Hollow esta katana se llama _**Murciélago**_ y es una de las más poderosas de todas que existieron cuídala mi rey y nos veremos luego dijo mientras Naruto desaparecía de su soulscape.

[Mundo real]

Naruto se despertaba de después de hablar con Naruko y para su sorpresa se encontraba acostado en las piernas de la Diosa sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó y se dejó consentir por Kaguya que la veía de una manera más cariñosa mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía y eso le hacía saltar su corazón de alegría.

[Flashback fin]

Naru dijo Kaguya con preocupación están sucediendo cosas terribles en Nami, hace 2 días uno de mis subordinados me trajo el alma de Tazuna-san, cuando le pregunte que pasó me contó que Konoha había tomado posesión de la aldea matándolo cuando se negó cambiar el nombre del puente por el descendiente de mi nieto Indra. Al parecer tú los contienes a ambos y con tu estatus de Juubi podrías fusionarte con Indra y Asura

Naruto presionaba muy fuerte su manos a ver qué tan bajo caía Konoha y dejó salir Ki kunto con la presión de su reiatsu dejando a todo el continente elemental que han despertado la ira de un Dios.

[Lugar desconocido]

Pain-sama hemos detectado una energía poderosa que supera al mismo Kyubi dijo una especie de persona que salía del suelo con forma de planta y su vestimenta típica de Akatsuki.

Lo sé Zetzu informa a Itachi y Kisame que se dirijan hacia allá tal vez hoy capturemos al jinchuriki del Kyubi.

HAI! Líder-sama dijo mientras desaparecía.

Nagato crees que es buena idea ir contra el jinchuriki del Kyubi aún no hemos encontrado al de 7, 6, 2 colas crees que el _**Gedō Mazō**_ lo resista según Madara se requiere el sellado del menor al mayor.

No! Importa si no lo derrotan yo mismo iré porque nada ser interpone en el camino de paz que busco y si lo hacen sufrirán la ira de un Dios.

Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Nagato porque si no estarías decepcionando a Yahiko y todo por lo que luchamos susurro para ella misma Konan.

Sin regresar a mira a una sombra que se encontraba en la pared "por tu bien Nagato espero resultados si no tú será el que muera pronto" dijo el desconocido antes de desaparecer en un vórtice.

[Con Naruto]

Naruto llego a Nami usando su máscara Hollow curiosamente en forma de un lobo mientras tenía a Kyōka Suigetsu en su espalda lentamente durante su trayecto se encontró con Iruka su ex-sensei y al que creía que era su amigo, su hermano pero esos sentimientos se fueron cuando aquel día de su ejecución cuando vino y le contó la verdad.

[Flashback]

Naruto se encontraba tendido en el suelo de su celda cuando las puertas se abrieron de ellas salió Iruka y Naruto se puso a llorar viéndolo con una tristeza de dejar al único que le respetaba como un hermano.

-Iruka-sensei no es mi culpa de que el teme salió lastimando créame.

Iruka solo soltó una risa lo cual dejó al joven jinchuriki confundido, vaya el Gran Kyubi reducido a un prisionero como el grande a caído dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-sensei de que habla soy Naruto no el Kyubi mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos con su cabello rubio mientras lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos.

Chico zorro yo solo fingí por órdenes del Sandaime para no dejar escapar a su arma, pero la verdad salió y ahora puedo dejar de fingir mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago a Naruto.

[Flashback fin]

¿Quién eres extraño? Estas en propiedad de la aldea oculta de la hoja y solo puedes pasar si tienes una identificación.

El desconocido con máscara de okami continúo caminando sin voltear al shinobi, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo dar la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Kakashi alguien que él odiaba con sus fuerzas.

Mah, Mah! No creen que deben tranquilizarse ustedes dos no hay necesidad de pelear dijo el peli-plata, te me haces conocido dijo apuntando al enmascarado.

Vengo solamente a visitar a Tazuna-san y su familia que son buenos amigos míos mintiendo a medias porque parte era verdad que buscaba a Inari y Tsunami para llevarlos a Uzu ya que había remplazado con clones de sombra a todos los habitantes de la aldea sin que la "poderosa" Konoha lo supiera.

Si buscáis los traidores se encuentran en arresto domiciliario antes de su ejecución en la plaza, han sido acusados de confabular con el chico Kiuby, no obedecer órdenes para el cambio de nombre del puente y tratar de desafiar a Konoha.

Será que puedo verlos antes de cualquier cosa preguntó el enmascarado con tono inocente ya que esta sería su oportunidad de hacerlos escapar antes de que algo les pasara.

En la casa de Tazuna se encontraban Inari y Tsunami atados con unas cuerdas y sentados en su pequeña sala mientras ella se preguntaba cómo llegó a ocurrir todo esto, rogándole a Kami-sama que su Naruto-kun este bien. Con un pequeño sonrojo se preguntaba por qué había pensado en Naruto como suyo, pero era algo que a ella no le importaba ya que sabía que una vez que se puso ese hitai-ate se vuelve legalmente un adulto. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar que nunca vería a Naruto y confesarle lo que ella siente por él.

Una sombra salía del suelo Tsunami tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar sin darse cuenta una manos se posó en su hombro y cuando regresó a mirar se encontró con el chico que le había robado su corazón, después de haberla desatado ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho, el cual el pelirrojo le decía palabras dulces a su oído para que se calmara después de 10 minutos en esa posición Tsunami levanto su mirada y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Por qué fue eso Tsunami-chan?, preguntó el Ootsusuki a la peli-negra simplemente se acercó y le susurró al oído que era las gracias por haberla salvado. Rápido Tsunami-chan voy a enviarlos hacia Uzu y los reemplazaré con clones de sombra, no se preocupen por los aldeanos que ya hice lo mismo con ellos cuando los ninjas de la Hoja no se dieron cuenta.

Gracias dijo ella mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando la cargo estilo nupcial, junto con Inari desaparecieron de la habitación en un portal que Naruto invocó.

Dejando a la cansada Tsunami en una de las habitaciones que tenía en unas de las casas de Uzu regresó a nami porque "Tsunami" e "Inari" van a ser ejecutados en la plaza que los ninjas de Konoha habían construido.

[Arena]

**PUEBLO DE NAMI NOSOTROS NINJAS DE KONOHA HEMOS DADO LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE QUE NO DEBIERON SEGUIR A UN DEMONIO Y DESTRUIR SUS RELACIONES CON LA SAGRADA KONOHA.**

El resto de los habitantes comenzaron a abuchear a los ninjas mientras algunos les gritaban acerca de que sus pecados serán castigados por Kami cuando mueran

-Eso no es justo- grito uno de los aldeanos.

-Konoha traiciono a nuestro héroe y se hacen llamar la aldea más pacífica de todas- apoyó otro.

-Prefirieron a un traidor antes de una persona honesta- gritó una mujer.

**SILENCIO **sentenció el ninja enojado** NO SE ATREVAN A HABLAR DE SASUKE-SAMA DE ESA MANERA EL ES UN HÉROE EN NUESTRA ALDEA POR HABER ANIQUILADO NUESTRA PEOR PESADILLA QUE ES EL KYUBI POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN.**

Naruto-san es la persona más leal que he conocido dijo "Tsunami" mientras estaba atada, e "Inari" asentía, ustedes lo traicionaron por un traidor que huyó por poder con un pedófilo.

_**ESO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE USTEDES HABLARAN **_gritó el jounnin con enojo _**AHORA SASUKE-SAMA HAGA LOS HONORES TODOS LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA ALABABAN A SU QUERIDO HOKAGE**_, mientras todos los aldeanos abucheaban.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Sasuke hizo los sellos de manos para el chidori con un _**Sunshin**_ desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos y les atravesó con su técnica a ambos pero envés de salir sangre los prisioneros desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Sasuke estaba en shock al igual que todos los shinobis de la hoja cuando regresan a mirar al público cada uno de ellos desaparecieron de la misma manera, a Sasuke y los demás se les vino a la cabeza a la única persona que haría esa técnica sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

Oh! Mira me he perdido la fiesta dime Teme donde están los invitados que traje regalos, al regresar a mirar se encontraron al "demonio" con los brazos cruzados con una katana en su espalda arrimado en una de los muros de la arena.

Dobe! Pagaras por esta humillación que me hiciste, mientras los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron por su EMS (Naruto para divertirse se les desblqueo) con mis ojos te derrotaré y me casaré con tu noviecita Ami y le daré hasta que quede embarazada con mis hijos y luego la tiraré a la calle, mientras los demás se ponían en posición de combate.

Sabes emo iba solo a golpearte un poco pero ahora te lastimare mucho.

Sacando uno pergamino de su porta kunais Naruto lo lanza y de ellos salen unos instrumentos creando un clon para cada uno.

Ya saben que hacer dijo el pelirrojo original a sus clones

(Insertar We're All To Blame)

_**Take everything left from me**_

_**All! **_

_**To! **_

_**Blame!**_

Naruto sale contra Sasuke pero un jounnin interviene tratando de darle un golpe hacia el rostro Naruto se esquiva y lo patea por detrás mandándolo contra otros que cayeron igual.

Moviéndose hacia otro lado Naruto hace sellos de manos _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,**_ una bola gigante de fuego se dirigía hacia los chunnin y jounnins.

_**How can we still succeed?**_

_**Taking what we don't need?**_

_**Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.**_

_**Supersize our tragedies! (You can't define me or justify greed)**_

Sasuke corre hacia él con la intención de cortarle con su espada, pero Naruto en un momento con su Dōjutsu lo esquivo rápidamente antes de que llegue, utilizando su habilidad en el elemento lava utilizó _**Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā, **_un muro de lava se levantó del suelo de unos 6 metros de alto tratando de carbonizar a los demás ninjas.

_**Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)**_

_**And we're all to blame,**_

_**We've gone too far,**_

_**From pride to shame,**_

Todos los que se encontraban en la arena empezaron juntos una secuencia de sellos para un jutsu Suiton.

_**Suiton: Suijinheki,**_ un muro de agua se formaba alrededor de los demás ninjas tratando de vencer al muro de lava de Naruto, pasado los 2 minutos de intentarlo una gran neblina se formó en el campo de batalla quitando la visión de los de Konoha.

_**We're trying so hard,**_

_**We're dying in vain,**_

_**We're hopelessly blissful and blind**_

No está nada mal dijo Naruto antes de agarrar su katana y utilizar el _**Asesinato Silencioso **_de Zabuza en honor al ninja que lo enseñó a descubrir su camino. Uno a uno los shinobis caían desde chunnin a jounnin a punto de dar un golpe a otro ninja.

_**Raikiri!**_, Naruto usando su _**Kamui **_se hizo intangible donde la técnica le atravesó como si nada. – Sigues siendo demasiado predecible Hatake y eso ya me aburre.

_**To all we are,**_

_**We want it all with no sacrifice!**_

_**Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.**_

A kakashi no le gustó la manera de hablar de su ex-estudiante con enojo se lanzó en un duelo de taijutsu donde claramente se demostraba que el pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte que él.

¿Qué pasa? El demonio no debería ser así de fuerte ni si quiera con mis años de práctica he podido hacerle algún daño.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_, con sus fuerzas lanzó una llamarada hacia Naruto pero el simplemente lo esquivó sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho.

_**Doton: Doryūheki,**_ utilizando el muro de tierra que creó con otra secuencia de sellos _**Raikiri: Sōsenkō**_ con una velocidad salió en contra del Juubi para intentar golpearlo con sus puños cargados de electricidad.

Solo tengo una palabra para ti Hatake "No mueras tan rápido".

_**Tendō: Shinra Tensei,**_ así como vino voló Hatake kakashi hasta un árbol donde quedaba inconsciente por el golpe.

_**Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.**_

_**How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)**_

_**This greed that we just can't resist! **__**(Resist!)**_

Sasuke mira a la devastación del "dobe" y se pone furioso acumulando chakra en su ojo derecho lanzó uno de sus jutsus más fuertes.

_**Amaterasu**_, un pilar de fuego negro sale del ojo del Uchiha hacia Naruto haciendo sellos de mano el ex-rubio _**Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon**_ unas puerta salieron del suelo siendo más grandes incluso que las montañas donde la técnica del Uchiha solamente destruyó una puerta.

_**And we're all to blame,**_

_**We've gone too far,**_

_**From pride to shame,**_

Débil hasta tu hermano era mucho más fuerte que tú cuando tenía tu edad y sabes quién le entrenó a Itachi antes de que lo llamaran el "prodigio del clan Uchiha".

Pues lo entrenó mi padre Fugaku Uchiha para que sea fuerte pero eso no te incumbe dobe le gritó furioso Sasuke.

Falso dijo Naruto crípticamente, quién entrenó a Itachi fue mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, era cuando ella buscaba un aprendiz para enseñar y no escogió a Hatake por el simple hecho de que él solo quisiera obtener poder para él y nadie más.

Si la Uzumaki lo entrenó como es que no sabe nada de sellos dime dobe mi hermanos solo fue prodigio cuando lo entrenó mi padre y no una bastarda Uzumaki dijo con arrogancia.

_**We're trying so hard,**_

_**We're dying in vain,**_

_**We're hopelessly blissful and blind**_

Con furia en sus ojos el juubi se dirigió hacia el Uchiha y lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole saliva y algo de sangre, -el bastardo de tu padre fue ante Minato exigiéndole que si seguía acercando hacia Itachi él ocuparía el cargo de Hokage y el "grandísimo" yondaime como muestra de buena voluntad le prohibió a mi madre enseñar a Itachi tratando de que le enseñe a Hatake.

_**Mokuton: Taiju Hōgeki**_, Naruto se lanzó utilizando _**Sonido**_ apareciendo detrás de Sasuke dándole fuertes golpes en el pecho y brazos para luego invocar madera del suelo que lo golpea en su tórax.

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ Sasuke lanzó unas bolas medianas de fuego hacia Naruto utilizando que él bajo la guardia empezó a golpearlo con golpes en la cabeza mientras con sus pies trató de hacerle perder su balance, Naruto saltó mientras extendiendo su pie le dio un golpe en la cara a Sasuke.

Naruto creó 4 clones cada uno hacia sellos de manos para un jutsu.

Clon1: _**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

Clon2: _**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**_

Clon3: _**Katon: Karyuu Endan**_

Clon4: _**Mokuryū no jutsu**_

Mientras el original se quedaba aparte con los brazos cruzados viendo como su antiguo compañero recibía cada uno de los ataques.

Después de la explosión Sasuke era cubierto por una energía purpura la cual tenía forma de un esqueleto. Tú _**Susanno**_ no te defenderá Uchiha

_**To all we are,**_

_**We want it all.**_

_**Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!**_

Sasuke hizo los sellos de manos _**Katon: Karyuu Endan **_un dragón de fuego gigante se dirigió hacia Naruto el cual respondió de la misma manera _**Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki**_ miles de golondrinas de nieve se dirigieron hacia la técnica del Uchiha generando una inmensa neblina donde cada quien activó su doujutsu para poder mirar el campo de batalla.

_**Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.**_

_**I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,**_

_**Believe me now, we have no choice left with our **_

_**Backs against the wall!**_

_**Katon: Gōen Rasengan **_dijo mientras en su mano aparecía una esfera de color rojo, Sasuke tuvo que entrar a la fase 2 del sello maldito para tratar de ganarle, pero no contó que al frente solo tenía un clon de sombras.

_**Katon: Keshimakuga Hara, **_gritó Sasuke mientras se dirigía con Naruto alzando vuelo con su par de alas que le salían por la espalda gracias al sello maldito cayendo en la tierra mientras un agujero se formaba llenándose de fuego que se dirigía hacia nuestro héroe.

Nada mal teme pero sigues estando fuera de la liga de Itachi con tu fuerza actual.

_**And now we're all to blame,**_

_**We've gone too far,**_

_**From pride to shame,**_

_**Fūton: Shinkūdama **_Sasuke saltó evitando ser llegado por las esferas de aire del biju pero comenzó a cansarse ya que sus reservas no eran tan grandes como los de Naruto. La visión de Sasuke comenzaba a nublarse y su respiración se agitaba ya eran más de 4 horas seguidas de lucha y Naruto ni siquiera rompía una gota de sudor.

Con un _**Shunpo**_ Naruto apareció atrás de Sasuke, haste fuerte Teme que cuando siga Konoha tú vas a caer con ellos mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca dejando le inconsciente junto con los cientos de ninjas muertos o heridos.

_**We're hopelessly blissful and blind**_

_**When all we need**_

_**Is something true?**_

Anko por su parte se encontraba asustada de ese monstruo pero parte de ella quería abrazarlo ya que por algún motivo no recuerda por que el pelirrojo se le hace conocido. Naruto al regresarla a mirar ve en sus ojos el miedo pero a la vez ve esperanza de verlo sano cosa que dejo a Naruto confundido, activando el Rinnegan de sus ojos encontró un sello en su cuello junto con otro que al mirarlo sus ganas de destruir a Konoha aumentaron ya que el sello tenía el kanji por _**"Memoria" **_esos bastardos lo que te hicieron Hebi-chan.

Haciendo sellos de manos se acercó lentamente hacia Anko _**Kaija Hōin**_, Anko soltó un grito cuando comenzó la extracción de su sello maldito con la ayuda de su Rinnegan sacó un pedazo del alma de Orochimaru y lo absorbió ganando parte del conocimiento del Hebi-sennin.

_**To believe,**_

_**Don't we all?**_

_**Everyone, everyone,**_

_**We will fall.**_

[Fin de la canción]

Mientras los instrumentos eran guardados por los clones del ex–Konoha nin, Anko despertó más felz de lo habitual y al ver a la persona junto a ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dejando por el momento sus pensamientos pervertidos de lado decidió hablar con la persona que la ayudo.

Hey! Gracias por tu ayuda ahí doy Anko por cierto dijo extendiendo la mano.

Oh!, hola Hebi-chan veo que te levantaste con ánimo le contesto Naruto.

H…hebi-chan solo hubo una persona que me decía así y por culpa de Konoha lo perdí dijo Anko entre lágrimas en su cabeza venía la imagen de un chibi Naruto con su mono naranja y la sonrisa marca Uzumaki patentada que aquel chico siempre ponía.

No llores Anko-chan soy yo Naruto dijo mientras le susurraba palabra dulces al oído, no es tu culpa de que te hayan obligado a hacerme eso con tal de destruirme encontré los sellos que te pusieron así que los destruí ambos.

E..el sello maldito también preguntó Anko con esperanzas de deshacerse de la marca de su sensei traidor.

Claro nunca más lo volverás a ver en tu cuello Anko lloró por primera vez en su vida de alegría quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Naruto sonrío dándole un beso en la frente la acomodó en la cama mientras ella se acurrucaba más en su pecho.

_**N/A ciento la demora mis estudios me cortan el tiempo pero no abandonaré a ninguna de mis historias.**_

_**No me maten por favor juró por Kishimoto que seguiré escribiendo además hoy es noche de póker y ganaré los derechos de Naruto contra Kishimoto deséenme suerte lectores.**_


End file.
